


Сон

by CatiZza



Series: Караул Смерти. Апокрифы. [6]
Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: Еще одна зарисовка о Зиде и Фоссе. Вольная иллюстрация к тексту: https://66.media.tumblr.com/12bd8d85758800acb0a751279c4facf7/tumblr_o526rblkRe1u9qkwfo1_540.jpg





	

Фосс вздрогнул и открыл глаза.

В келье было тихо. Слишком тихо. И эта тишина резала уши.

Максиммион привык, открывая глаза, слышать рядом мерное дыхание. Привык ощущать рядом живое тепло, чувствовать чужой запах.

Запах он чувствовал и сейчас — от подушки все еще пахло Призраком.

Прикрыв глаза, Фосс глубоко вдохнул.

К этой тишине и пустоте теперь придется привыкать. Теперь так будет всегда. Если только Максиммион не подпустит к себе так близко кого-то еще.

Мысль об этом показалась настолько глупой, что Фосс горько усмехнулся.

Разве кто-то сможет заменить Призрака?

Да, теперь кем-то его наверняка заменят. На освободившееся место переведут кого-то другого, с кем придется искать общий язык в бою и в свободное время.

Фосс потер лицо, чувствуя, как глаза начинает щипать, а в груди клокочет холодная злость.

Такого не должно было случиться. Просто не должно было — и все. Призрак всегда смеялся в лицо любой опасности — он и смерти в лицо должен был посмеяться настолько обидно, что она бы развернулась и ушла.

Но вместо этого она посмеялась над ним сама.

Несколько циклов назад они вместе стояли в центральной часовне Дамарота и слушали погребальное пение и звучный голос старшего капеллана Кесоса, читавшего заупокойную литанию. Несколько циклов назад в крепость привезли тело брата Свартальфа Желтоглазого из Космических Волков, сержанта Караула. Свартальф сопровождал новичков, которых везли на Дамарот из другой крепости — три истребительных команды, сформированных совсем недавно, — когда на корабль напали. Космические десантники Хаоса, проклятые предатели, решившие поживиться легкой, как им показалось, добычей, встретили яростный отпор. Свартальф пал, защищая доверенные ему команды.

Боевые братья, бывшие в тот момент в крепости, явились на траурную церемонию, и в молчании внимали словам капеллана. Свартальф был героем, и пал, как герой, и теперь его имя будет высечено на мраморной плите в центральной часовне крепости.

Фосс молча смотрел на то, как к лежащему в открытом гробу телу по очереди подходят те, с кем брату Свартальфу выпало послужить в одной команде. Каждый из десантников молча опускался на одно колено, воздавая последние почести. Кто-то поднимался почти сразу же, кто-то стоял чуть дольше. Последним к гробу подошел брат Теламон Лаконис из Новадесанта — и, опустившись на одно колено, он беззвучно зашептал что-то.

Фосс видел, как сжимается кулак Новадесантника, видел, как предательски блестят его глаза, — и отчего-то чувствовал себя лишним. Он знал, что Теламон и Свартальф были очень дружны, он часто видел их вместе в рефектории, и то, что брат Лаконис не мог попрощаться с павшим другом наедине, без лишних глаз и официоза, отчего-то раздражало. Максиммион попытался представить себе тогда, как прощался бы с кем-то из своей команды вот так — и не смог.

Зид, стоявший рядом, словно услышал, о чем он думает — а может быть, просто подумал о том же самом. Фосс ощутил, как его руки коснулись тонкие теплые пальцы, и скосил глаза на Гвардейца Ворона, но тот смотрел куда-то в сторону. Его пальцы по-прежнему касались руки Фосса, и Максиммион сжал их, не желая выпускать.

Терра сохрани их обоих от подобного опыта, подумалось тогда Фоссу.

Но Бог-Император не услышал их.

Фосс помнил очередную миссию, с самого начала оказавшуюся провальной. Помнил, как кричал, уговаривая Зида открыть глаза, как прижимал его к себе, словно надеясь отогреть, как ждал, что все это окажется очередной шуткой, нелепой, страшной, дурацкой, жестокой шуткой…

И даже глядя на синеватую прозелень на белых щеках, отрешенно думал о всяких глупостях, — о том, что белокожий Гвардеец Ворона всегда умел выйти за пределы возможного, что, будучи белокожим, он умудрился найти, куда побледнеть дальше, и что теперь ему не надо будет беспокоиться, как запихнуть под шлем длинную черную косу…

Он думал и думал, стараясь переключаться на одну дурацкую мысль с другой, потому что иначе пришлось бы думать о том, что случилось, пришлось бы поверить, принять, осознать…

Но Фосс просто не мог.

Он понимал, что рано или поздно такой момент может — и должен — наступить. Что они не бессмертны, что Призрак — проклятый варпом безумец, кидающийся в любую драку, что он рано или поздно столкнется с противником, которого не сможет одолеть, что однажды…

…однажды он погибнет.

Фосс смутно помнил, как добрался до душа, а потом и до своей кельи, — пустой, темной, — и рухнул на койку, тупо глядя в темнеющий над головой потолок. Он задремал, и кажется, ему что-то снилось. Что-то суматошное, дурное, перепутанное…

Максиммион попытался вспомнить, что ему приснилось, и сколько он проспал — выходило, что он закрыл глаза всего лишь на минуту.

В темной и тихой келье все было по-прежнему. Мерно светились светодиоды информационной панели, бесстрастно отсчитывал секунды электронный хроно, гудела вентиляционная система. Даже подушек на койке до сих пор валялось две, а от разворошенных покрывал все еще пахло Призраком.

Фосс повернулся на бок, привлек к себе вторую подушку, сжал, утыкаясь носом. Ее придется вернуть теперь — она и так-то была не положена, и Максиммиону стоило больших трудов выпросить ее у брата-кастеляна, когда стало понятно, что проводить перерывы между циклами Зид предпочитает в его келье.

И тогда не останется ничего, что бы напоминало о нем.

Спохватившись, Фосс посмотрел на свои руки — он помнил, что на церемонии прощания забрал шнурок, обычно стягивающий черную косу, и завязал на своем запястье, чтобы на память осталось хоть что-нибудь.

Шнурка на руке не было.

Фосс хрипло взрыкнул, снова сжимая подушку.

Где он мог потерять его? Когда?

Его непременно надо найти. Непременно.

Максиммион не знал, сколько времени осталось до побудки, и поймал себя на мысли, что ему все равно.

Он снова закрыл глаза и, пристроив голову на вторую подушку, затих, пытаясь унять ноющую боль внутри.

По всей видимости, сигнал побудки уже был, и его даже хватились — Фосс услышал, как с тихим щелчком разблокировался замок, затем послышался шелест открывающейся двери и негромкие, но уверенные шаги.

— Ты все еще дрыхнешь, пнище? — весело поинтересовался знакомый голос, и сердце Фосса пропустило удар. Он не стал поднимать голову, боясь, что увидит только пустую келью, и что услышанный им голос — всего лишь его собственное воображение.

— Сейчас в общем душе встретил Марека и Тибальта из «Ятагана», ну, ты их знаешь обоих, — как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил голос, — так они мне на хвосте принесли парочку забавных сплетен относительно нашего командования. Надо Грамотею рассказать, думаю, ему интересно будет.

Судя по звукам, галлюцинация Фосса деловито вытерлась полотенцем и повесила его на крючок. Максиммион замер, все еще не веря своим ушам.

— Эй, пенек, — Зид подошел ближе и уселся на край койки, касаясь его плеча, — ты чего? С тобой все нормально?

Фосс поймал его пальцы — теплые, осязаемые, — и крепко сжал их, поворачиваясь. В сумраке кельи Зид выглядел настоящим привидением. Фоссу очень захотелось включить свет, — самому, или попросить Зида, — но для этого надо было выпустить его руку, а сделать это сейчас Максиммион не согласился бы даже под угрозой Экстерминатуса всей крепости.

— Макс? — тихо позвал Зид, свободной рукой касаясь его лица, — Что с тобой? Тебе что, сон дурной приснился?

— Я… — начал было Фосс и осекся. Путаные и яркие события резко встали по местам, занимая в его памяти нужную очередность.

Да. Они были на тренировке два часа назад. Двадцать циклов спустя после тех проклятых похорон Свартальфа. На тяжелой, изматывающей тренировке, которая отняла все силы. Они занимались в оранжереях, времени было впритык, и удирать оттуда приходилось под шквальным огнем турелей. Если бы это была не тренировка, они бы получили несколько тяжелых ран. Зид еще позубоскалил на эту тему, когда они потом валялись в обнимку на койке Фосса, а тот устало усмехался куда-то ему в шею, и, кажется, они так и заснули.

Сон. Да. Просто сон.

— Да, — хрипло ответил Фосс, и прокашлялся, прочищая горло. — Приснился.

Он сел на койке, и сгреб Призрака в объятия.

— Коракс всемилостивый, да меня пятнадцать минут не было! — всплеснул руками Зид и обнял его в ответ. — На минуту оставить нельзя…

— Я не нарочно, — виновато усмехнулся Фосс куда-то ему в плечо.

— Не нарочно он… — укоризненно протянул Гвардеец Ворона, прижимаясь щекой к его лохматой макушке. — Я подумал, что успею сбегать в душ, пока ты дрыхнешь, а ты тут решил без меня насмотреться всяких гадостей. Макс, ну что ты в самом деле… — вздохнул он.

Максиммион обнял его крепче, целуя в удачно подставленную шею и чувствуя прохладную влажную прядку, попавшуюся под губы. Зид взъерошил ему волосы, и несколько минут они так и просидели молча, держа друг друга в объятиях.

— Все в порядке, Макс, — тихо проговорил Зид, ероша стриженые волосы на его затылке, — Все хорошо.  Вот он я, видишь? Вот он я, сижу тут, с тобой, живой и здоровый…

— А если я тебя отпущу, ты не исчезнешь? — спросил Фосс куда-то ему в ключицу.

— Не надейся, — Зид фыркнул, и, поймав его за ухо, легонько потянул. — У меня есть железное доказательство того, что я жив.

— М? — Фосс наконец-то выпустил его из объятий и посмотрел в черные глаза.

— Я голодный, как стая тиранидов, — вздохнул Зид. — А мертвецы, насколько я знаю, голода не испытывают…

Фосс не выдержал и прыснул, стараясь скрыть смех. Он просунул руку куда-то в изголовье койки, в ящичек, где хранились всякие нужные мелочи, и, пошуршав, выудил оттуда углеводный батончик.

— Заначка на черный день, — объявил Фосс, протянув его Зиду. — Этого хватит, чтобы преодолеть долгий и опасный путь до рефектория?

— Спаситель, — благодарно усмехнулся Призрак, забирая батончик. Высвободившись из руки Фосса, он наконец-то включил в келье свет, и снова устроился на койке, дожевывая остатки батончика и дожидаясь, пока Максиммион натянет штаны и тунику.

Затянув пояс, Фосс подошел ближе, и, наклонившись, поймал бледное лицо двумя ладонями, глядя в блестящие черные глаза. Зид улыбнулся ему своей обычной насмешливой улыбкой, положил руку поверх его пальцев и потерся щекой об одну из ладоней.

— И я тоже тебя люблю, — проговорил он. — А теперь все-таки пойдем поедим, а?

Фосс усмехнулся. Вот теперь он полностью поверил в реальность происходящего.

Но теплые пальцы Зида не отпускал до самых дверей рефектория.

На всякий случай.


End file.
